


Champagne Dream

by threewalls



Series: Trainwreck [2]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Denial, Feeding, Food, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Kame gets Jin's phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Dream

It's the Sunday after Kame's twenty-fourth birthday, and he hopes to catch Jin in the club. He's not expecting anything. Maybe Jin will let Kame buy him a drink, split a bottle of mid-price prosecco for the occasion and he'll get to grin while Jin hiccups on the bubbles. 

Someone's bent over the bar, in white, a dress with a skirt that's wide and loose and a hem that brushes halfway down his calves, pulling up over the rise of his ass at just the perfect height to start something. Kame's never been more confused why no one else here wants to top Jin. Kame knows it's Jin even if all he can see of his friend are dainty ankles in 26.5cm white pumps. As the bartender walks past in between orders, he ruffles Jin's strawberry blond wig.

If this were Yuya, or Ryo, or even Tatsuya, Kame would probably announce himself with a friendly spank-- even if Tatsuya would just turn around and slap Kame right back and down to his knees.

"Long time no see," Kame says.

Jin jumps up from his sprawl on the counter, swaying forward but catching himself before Kame can put his hands out. Kame feels the jerk the bartender clearly thinks he is. Jin's eyes are pink and water-logged, and the bartender is a friend of Jin's. Maybe Kame's walked into a lull in a private conversation. Maybe Kame should--

"Have you seen last week's Weekly Jump?" Jin asks, as though it is a question of great importance.

Kame and Jin both like pirates. They've both followed _One Piece_ for years, if not quite since the beginning. One of the perks of having a job is that Kame can buy all the manga he wants, even if he doesn't have as much time to read as he did in high school. 

So, short answer, yes, Kame's read chapter 574, because Weekly Jump may be a brick of a magazine, but _One Piece_ is the one section he makes time to read, especially at this point in this arc. Especially since--

Jin's got a bright red hibiscus pinned to his wig just above his left ear and freckles drawn on either side of his nose with eyeliner pencil. He's waiting. Kame nods.

"Aaaace," Jin sobs, and steps forward into Kame's waiting arms.

Kame knows that the things he wants aren't wrong, not that he likes everything just so, or that being measured, and perfect, and organised makes him happy. Not even the way he loves the feel of leather on his skin, the split-second kiss of a belt cutting across the back of his thighs-- he doesn't do that here, but if he did, that would also be ok.

Jin feels good in his arms, so warm.

Kame doesn't touch people that often. Kame doesn't fuck (in clubs), a hard limit stated very clearly to anyone he plays with. There's a lot you can do without. With a cat, or a crop, you need room to swing. Kame's got a good arm. Pressing up full body against a sub, it feels like that sends the wrong signals.

Kame's captain's coat is going to need dry-cleaning. 

In a few minutes, Jin is going to look up from Kame's shoulder, tear trails on his cheeks and trust in his eyes, and it's going to be a scene right out of one of Kame's daydreams and Kame is going to hate himself for remembering it, for holding onto every detail as he unwinds Jin's arms from behind his back and pulls them apart.

The things Kame wants aren't wrong for only one reason: he finds people who want them, too.

Their chair is still empty, even though they didn't use it last week and tonight they've only been a floor show. Kame orders the prosecco he wanted and box of unagi sushi, and he makes Jin sit in his lap, giving him thirty second of perching and squirming before Kame physically pulls Jin down into the space between his spread knees. And as he makes Jin chew slowly, makes Jin wait between pieces, makes Jin ask politely for the next sip, more politely, _what kind of girl are you_ , Kame feels some of the tension leaving him. 

They're fully clothed. They're barely touching, if you didn't count Jin's weight holding Kame into their chair. It's just play. It's banter, not a scene. Kame would call it friendship, but he's had some intense scenes with people who he considers dear friends, and Kame hasn't given or taken orgasms from anyone at any time he's played here. So, it's play, this thing with Jin, but not a scene. Kame licks the sauce off his own hands.

Jin also feels more relaxed; body weight slumped on top of Kame. That has to count for something. That line out there, Kame hasn't crossed it yet.

"So, Ace," Kame says. Jin's cosplaying Ace's mother, after all. "Is that why you weren't here last week?"

Later, they're standing by the coat-check and Kame's just given the girl the chit for his coat and the one for Jin's coat and bag. Kame's not sure if Jin changes into street clothes in the gentlemen's or the ladies'. Jin lives with the bartender, just splitting rent, he'd said, when Kame offered to drive him home. They usually say good-bye before this point.

Jin's still beautiful with his mascara wiped away, in a hoodie and jeans that look like they're going to fall down any minute. Kame jokes about buying Jin a belt, and Jin laughs. He stops looking only at his sneakers. 

Jin gives Kame his phone number; Kame gives Jin his. He's proud of himself that he waits three days before he calls.


End file.
